Impractical Hearts
by WickedRegal3
Summary: Season 3B AU. What if Emma had met Zelena in New York? What if the Savior fell in love with the Wicked Witch? What if the Wicked Witch fell in love with the Savior?
1. Prologue

Prologue

From within the walls of a foreboding castle; a green skinned witch watched in a magic mirror as her long lost sister undid a dark curse. The witch snarled at the scene displayed before her. Her sister, a woman by the name of Regina Mills, altered the affects of the curse and transported herself and the other fairytale characters back to the Enchanted Forest. All except two had returned. The witch watched as a blonde woman and a brunette boy stepped into a horseless yellow carriage. The pair put more and more distance between themselves and the town they no longer remembered. The green skinned witch saw her sister and the others appear back in this realm. She smiled a wicked smile. Weeks ago, the witch had taken over her sister's castle. Waiting for the most opportune moment put her plan in to motion. For years she had waited for the day she would have her revenge against Regina. Now that time had come and the witch was going to enjoy the taste of sweet revenge. The witch summoned one of her flying monkeys to her. She ordered the creature to spy on the newly returned residents. She had plans for them. She had plans for the blonde woman, as well. The witch knew that the blonde was the Savior and her light magic had the power to thwart the witch. The witch couldn't have the Savior interfere with her plans. If the Savior were to regain her memories she would surely attempt to find her family; and the witch couldn't have that. She needed to keep an eye on the Savior and keep her distracted. That was no job for one of her primate lackeys. No, the witch would take on the task herself. The witch slipped on a pair of magical silver slippers. With three clicks of her heels, she teleported herself to the world known as The Land Without Magic. The witch smiled to herself. This was only the beginning and victory was in sight. For she was wicked; and wicked always wins.


	2. Chapter 1: Dinner Date

Chapter 1: Dinner Date

...A year later...

A ginger haired woman sat in an extravagant New York City restaurant. She nursed a glass of red wine while she checked her wrist watch. Her date was officially half an hour late. As she continued to wait, the woman admired her reflection in the polished silverware. After a few weeks in this world, the woman had gotten used to her alabaster skin, As opposed to her emerald green skin that she was infamous for. The woman looked up and watched the entrance of the restaurant. At that moment, a yellow taxi cab pulled up in front of the restaurant. Since coming to this new realm, the redheaded woman had learned that the horseless carriages were called "automobiles" or "cars." The woman witnessed a blonde woman stepped out of the cab and entered the restaurant. The redhead checked her reflection one last time to make certain she looked decent. The blonde and ginger haired woman made eye contact with one another. The fair skinned woman approached the table and greeted the redhead with a bright and apologetic smile.

"Sorry I'm late Zelena."

Zelena smiled back just as brightly.

"That's quite alright dear."

The woman with golden hair continued to speak. She spun a tale about a criminal had skipped out on bail. The woman continued to stumble through her explanation for being late. until Zelena stopped her.

"Emma, darling, it's alright. I've gotten use to your... unpredictable work schedule."

Zelena and Emma were now sitting across from each other at the table. Emma gave Zelena a smile that shined with adoration.

"I know, but I should've called first."

Zelena reached her hand across the table and intertwined her fingers with Emma's.

"It's all water under the bridge, dear. Let's just enjoy the rest of our evening."

Emma gave Zelena's hand a gentle squeeze in silent thanks. The women ordered their meals and as they waited for their food they shared stories about their day. Emma told Zelena about a school project the blonde's son was currently working on. Zelena shared a tale about a difficult client she had to deal with. When Zelena came to The Land Without Magic she spent the first six months blending in. She forged an identity for herself and by using her magic, got a job as an interior decorator.

Their dinners arrived at their table. Emma thanked the waiter and the women enjoyed their meals in comfortable silence. While they ate, Zelena studied the woman sitting across from her. Emma Swan, the prophesied Savior. The hero, born out of true love, destined to bring back the happy endings. Not that the blonde in front of Zelena knew any of this. All of Emma's memories of the existence of fairytales had been erased. And for the past year, Emma had been living out in the real world with her young son, Henry. Six months ago, the mother and son moved to New York City. It was then that Emma had met Zelena. The blonde had walked in to Zelena's office to hire the redhead to decorate Emma's new apartment. Zelena happily took the job. As part of her plan, Zelena had become Emma's friend. By being Emma's friend, Zelena is able to keep the Savior from regaining her memories. If that were to happen, the Wicked Witch's plans would surely be thwarted. Of course, when Zelena had become Emma's "friend" she hadn't imagined she would begin dating the blonde. Four months into their friendship, Emma had surprised Zelena by asking the ginger haired woman out on a date. To her own surprise, Zelena had accepted the invitation. Their first date had gone shockingly smooth. Emma Swan had been quite the charming dinner date. Which was ironic, considering Emma didn't remember that her father was the Prince Charming. For the last two months Zelena and Emma had been happily dating. Even though Zelena would never admit it, she was starting to develop real feelings for Emma. However, she wouldn't let her heart distract her from her ultimate goal. Taking away everything her sister Regina cared about.

"Zelena? Hello, Earth to Zelena."

Teal blue eyes blinked in confusion.

"Oh, I'm sorry darling," Zelena told Emma. "I must've gotten lost in thought."

Emma laughed warmly at her girlfriend. Zelena couldn't stop herself from smiling at the sound. The blonde held Zelena's hands in her own. Emma smiled back at her.

"How about we treat ourselves and order dessert?"

"That sounds absolutely splendid," Zelena agreed. "Would you excuse me for a moment? I'm going to go and freshen up."

Emma nodded her head

"Of course," Emma said. "I'll just order a dessert for us to share."

Zelena smiled in agreement before getting up from the table. The witch in disguise entered the ladies restroom. It would seem that fortune favored her, because the restroom was empty. She stood in front of one of the mirrors and waved her hand across the surface. Her reflection became clouded in emerald smoke. When the smoke cleared, in place of Zelena's reflection was the face of a man. The man had shaggy brown hair. He hadn't noticed Zelena, yet. The witch rolled her eyes.

"Primate, pat attention!"

The man looked up into the mirror.

"My name is Walsh."

"I don't care," sneered Zelena. "Tell me what those retched heroes are up to."

"Snow White and her prince are casting the Dark Curse with the help of the Evil Queen. They plan to find the Savior and destroy you."

Zelena cackled.

"Destroy me! Not likely. Especially when I add a memory erasing potion to the curse."

"What would you like for me to do, your Wickedness?"

Through clenched teeth, Zelena spoke.

"Keep an eye on them. Their plan will not succeed. Not if I have any say."

She waved her hand once more and Walsh's image vanished and Zelena's reflection reappeared. Zelena made sure she looked decent before exiting the ladies room. She approached the table.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Emma."

Emma looked up and smiled when she heard the redhead's voice.

"It's no problem," she told Zelena. "I ordered us a chocolate soufflé. I hope that's alright."

"It looks delicious."

Zelena sat down and the two women enjoyed their dessert. They laughed and held each other's hands. Zelena allowed herself to enjoy the moment. For later, the real work will begin.


	3. Chapter 2: The Stranger

Chapter 2: The Stranger

While Zelena had gone to the rest room, Emma asked their waiter to bring them a soufflé. After placing the order, Emma's phone rang, signaling to her that she had an incoming call. Emma looked at the caller ID and saw it was her boss. She rolled her eyes. This was supposed to be her night off. Emma hit ignore and set the contact to do not disturb. The moment Emma put down the phone, she was startled by a man. The man was tall with dark hair and piercing blue eyes. He had pierced ears and wore leather. A lot of leather. Emma supposed that he was handsome. If you were into that sort of thing. He sat across from her at the table. Immediately, Emma grabbed hold of the table knife. Prepared to use it, if need be. This was not the first time Emma had encountered this man. That very morning, the man had shown up on her doorstep and had kissed Emma. The kiss had been unwanted on Emma's behalf, so she pushed him off of her and slammed the door in his face. Emma glared at the man in front of her.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

The man spoke with an accent.

"My name is Killian Jones. I'm here to help you remember, love."

Emma's eyes narrowed and her glare hardened.

"I'm not your love," she said through clenched teeth. "And help me remember what?"

"Your family," the man named Killian said. "They're in trouble."

Emma looked at him with suspicion.

"My family is all right here."

"Your parents need you, Swan."

"I don't have parents," Emma said. "And how the hell do you know my name?"

"You do have parents. You just don't remember them," Killian said. "And this isn't the first time we've met."

Emma nodded her head.

"Yes, I know."

Killian blinked.

"You know? You mean you remember?"

"Of course I remember you."

A smile begin to form on Killian's lips.

"How could I forget the man who forcibly invaded my private space and kissed me against my will," Emma continued.

Killian's face fell into the palm of his hand.

"I thought that true loves kiss would restore your memories."

Emma's eyes widened.

"True loves kiss!?" Emma said. "What the hell... you know what? No... I don't want to know."

She looked Killian straight in the eye.

"Get out."

Killian was starting to get frustrated with the stubborn blonde.

"Swan, you have to believe me," he pressed on. "Your family..."

"I don't have to do anything," Emma sneered. "And I said get out."

Killian knew that he wasn't going to convince Emma. He would have to try again at some other time. He got up from the table and stormed out of the restaurant. After he left, Emma let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Not long after Killian was gone, the waiter returned with the soufflé. Emma thanked him, but she was a bit annoyed. She had had a hectic work day and she had been looking forward to her dinner date with Zelena. The night had been going great, but then the crazy man showed up and now Emma was on edge. She took a few deep breaths to calm her frazzled nervous. Emma cared about Zelena and she wasn't about to let some stranger ruin their date. A moment later, Zelena returned from the ladies room. They sat across from each other and shared the chocolate soufflé. While they ate, Emma couldn't help but admire the woman in front of her. Zelena was absolutely stunning. Emma could easily get lost in her hypnotizing blue eyes. Zelena and Emma filled up the rest of their date with pleasant conversation and laughter. Emma had not been this happy with anyone in a really long time. The soufflé was divine and it wasn't long before every morsel had been eaten. The bill came and Emma insisted on paying for dinner. Emma helped Zelena put her coat and escorted the redhead out of the restaurant. When they were outside, Emma faced Zelena.

"You know Zelena," Emma said. "Henry is spending the night at one of his friend's house. You could come over." Emma stepped forward and wrapped one arm around Zelena's waist. The blonde's other hand moved to the back of Zelena's neck. Emma smiled suggestively.

"We would be alone."

Zelena returned the smile. Her hands reached up to take hold of the collar of Emma's coat. She moved closer to the blonde.

"I'd love to darling," Zelena said. "But I'm afraid that I have some personal matters to attend to attend to."

Emma frowned.

"Oh," Emma was admittedly disappointed. "I understand."

Zelena leaned forward and kissed away Emma's frown.

"Don't look so disappointed. It won't take long and I can come by afterwards. If you'd like?"

Emma kissed the redhead with fervor. Zelena allowed herself to melt into the kiss. They pulled apart a few moments later.

"Does that answer your question?"

Zelena smiled warmly at Emma.

"I'll see you in a couple of hours."

The two women parted ways. Emma went home to her apartment. When she was out of sight, Zelena walked in the opposite direction. Zelena walked in to a dark alleyway. Normally, this would be a dangerous thing for a woman in New York to do, but Zelena was the Wicked Witch of the West. Anyone who tried to attack her would be a bloody damn fool. From out of her purse, Zelena pulled out her magical silver slippers. She put them on and clicked her heels together three times. On the third and final click of her heels, Zelena vanished in a cloud of green smoke.


	4. Chapter 3: The Dark Curse

Chapter 3: The Dark Curse

Zelena appeared in a plume of green smoke in an emerald palace. She had returned to Oz and left Regina's castle to her. After meeting her sister officially for the first time, Zelena had no more use for it. Speaking of Regina, the brunette queen was currently assisting the Charming's in casting a Dark Curse. Zelena would have to act quickly if she was going to alter the curse so that no one in the Enchanted Forest would remember who she is. In her chambers, Zelena brewed a forgetting potion. When the potion was complete she summoned her broomstick to her hand. She used her silver slippers to teleport herself to the Enchanted Forest. The sun had et and darkness had fallen over the forest. Zelena mounted her broom and flew towards the Evil Queen's castle.

Inside the walls of the Evil Queen's castle, a curse was being brewed. The Evil Queen, Snow White, and Prince Charming hovered over a bubbling cauldron. They stood side by side, as the Evil Queen assisted Snow in casting the Dark Curse. The Evil Queen, Regina, instructed Snow on the proper ingredients to add. Ultimately, the time had come for Snow to add the final ingredient. The heart of the one she loved most. Snow White faced her Prince Charming, sadness and despair clear in her vibrant green eyes.

"David."

The prince's name fell from Snow's lips in a broken whisper. Prince Charming cupped his hands on the sides of his princess's face. As he did so, Regina stepped away in an attempt to give the lover a resemblance of privacy. David's thumb wiped away the tears that had escaped Snow's eyes.

"David," Snow White said. "I can't do it. I can't crush your heart.

"You have to, Snow. Emma needs you. Our daughter needs her mother."

Snow was unable to stop herself from sniffling.

"What about her father? Emma needs you too, David."

"Emma will be fine without me," David's heart broke when he said those words. He would always want his daughter to need him, but right now his wife needed to cast the curse. "What Emma needs now more than ever is hope. And I can't think of a better person to give Emma that hope than you."

Snow knew that her husband was right, but she still tried to come up with any reason to not sacrifice him. She was grasping at straws.

"What about the baby? What am I suppose to tell our baby?"

David moved his hands to rest on Snow's heavily pregnant stomach.

Tell our child how much I love them. How much I love you and Emma. Tell them about our adventures and fill their heart with hope."

To Snow, David always knew the right thing to say.

"Snow," David continued. "From the day we meant, you and I have been of one heart. I have faith in you. I always have."

Snow White didn't know what to say. There were no words to express what Snow wanted to say. So she did the only thing she could think of. She kissed him, hard. Snow poured everything she felt into the kiss. All of the love she had for David. All of the joy and sorrow. All of the happiness and heartache. David kissed her back with just as much passion and emotion. Eventually, David had to pull away. He stepped back and looked past Snow's shoulder. His eyes met Regina's. Over the past year, the prince and the queen had gone from allies to friends. Regina approached David.

"Are you ready?" Regina asked.

David nodded his head yes. Truth be told, he would never be ready to have his heart ripped out of his chest and crushed, but he had no choice. Regina plunged her hand into the prince's chest. Her fingers wrapped around the beating heart. With a swift yank of her arm, Regina held David's heart in the palm of her hand. She handed the glowing red organ over to Snow White. Snow held her true love's heart over the cauldron. David and Snow's eyes met. Snow White's hand gripped the heart and slowly began to crush it. David's eyes never left Snow's. The face of his one true would be the last face he ever saw. Snow felt David's heart turn to dust in her hand and slip through her fingers. A heart-wrenching sob escaped from Snow's lips as she watched David's body crumble to the floor. Snow ran to kneel by his side. Dark blue smoke rose up from the cauldron and began to quickly billow around them. Regina placed a hand on Snow's shoulder.

"You did the right thing, Snow," the queen said. As the words left Regina's mouth, a wicked cackling pierced the night air. The Wicked Witch of the West flew in on her broomstick. He green skin stood out against the dark castle walls. Zelena flew above their heads.

"You're too late!" Snow shouted to Zelena. "We will find Emma and we will defeat you."

The witch cackled.

"That's going to be hard to do without your memories."

Zelena flew low and over the cauldron. She dropped a potion filled vile into the mixture. Green smoke mixed with the dark blue smoke.

"No!" Regina shouted.

"Good luck defeating me without your memories, sis," Zelena mocked. The Wicked Witch flew off into the night.

"What did she do?" Snow White's voice came out in a panic.

"She added a memory potion," Regina said.

"So that means..."

"It means that we're going back to Storybrooke without our memories."

Snow looked down at David. Her heart clenched in her chest. Regina saw the pained look on her former step-daughter's face.

"Snow, we will find a way to stop Zelena. David's sacrifice will not be in vain."

"He was right," Snow said distractedly.

"What?" Regina asked.

Snow White faced the queen.

"David said that we've been of one heart. He was right..."

"What are you talking about?"

"If you split my heart in half and give one half to him we can both survive!"

Regina's eyes went wide.

"You don't know if that will work."

"I have faith," Snow said. "I believe that my heart is strong enough for the both of us."

"But if you're wrong, you'll die."

Snow White reached out and took Regina's hands.

"Regina, please!"

Regina looked into Snow's hopeful eyes. For a split second, all she saw was the child she had cared about before the darkness had taken over. She reached her hand into Snow's chest and ripped her heart out. Snow White laid down beside Prince Charming. Regina held Snow's heart between her hands. The Evil Queen had dreamed of the day when she would hold Snow White's heart. However, now she had no desire for revenge. She split the heart in half. A sigh of relief escaped the queen's lips when the heart didn't crumble into dust. Regina plunged one half into Snow's chest and the other half into David's. Regina and Snow waited with bated breath. Just when they were about to give up hope, David's eyes opened and he gasped for air.

"What the hell?" David was shocked beyond all reason.

"You're alive!" Snow White was overjoyed. "You're okay! We're both okay!"

Regina interrupted the reunited couple.

"Brass yourselves, Charmings. We're going back to Storybrooke."

The Dark Curse was all around them. It spread from the castle and consumed the land. Zelena watched with a wicked grin as the Dark Curse overtook the Enchanted Forest. Zelena clicked her heels and returned to New York City.

Emma Swan kicked off her six inch heels the moment she entered her apartment. She closed the door behind her and trudged into her bedroom. Emma slipped out the dress she had worn on her date and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and slipped on a white tank top. She felt so much better after she was wearing more comfortable clothing. Emma left her bedroom and went into the kitchen to make herself a mug of hot chocolate. While Emma waited for the milk for her cocoa to warm up, she checked her cell phone. She had an unread text from Henry. Emma opened up her messages to see what her son had texted her.

Henry: 'Night Mom. Hope you had a good date with Zelena. See ya tomorrow. Love you!'

Emma smiled at the text and typed up a response. After hitting send, she plugged her phone into the charger for the night. By now, the milk was worm and Emma poured it into a mug. She stirred in the cocoa mix and topped off the hot beverage with whipped cream. Emma sprinkled some cinnamon, her favorite, on to the whipped cream. Emma took the mug of hot cocoa with her into her living room. She curled up on her sofa and started flipping through the channels on her television. She stopped on a movie, "The Wizard of Oz." Emma sipped her cocoa while she relaxed and watched the movie. When Emma was well into the plot of the film, she heard a knock on her front door. Emma stood up and put the mug in the kitchen sink on her way to answer the door. On the other side of the threshold stood Zelena. Emma smiled at her girlfriend.

"Hey."

Zelena returned the smile.

"Hey."

Blue eyes skimmed over the blonde.

"Nice sweats, darling," Zelena teased light heartedly.

Emma rolled her eyes, but chose not to respond with words. Instead she pulled Zelena into the apartment and into a kiss. Emma closed the door behind them and led Zelena further into the apartment. The couple's lips in a passionate embrace. Zelena was a couple of inches taller, but Emma was physically stronger. They fell onto the couch with Zelena straddling Emma's waist. In the midst of making out with her girlfriend, Zelena became distracted by the sound of the television. Zelena pulled her lips away from Emma's and faced the television. On the screen, she saw a hideous version of herself.

"Emma, what were you watching?"

"Uh... The Wizard of Oz," Emma answered breathlessly. "Why?"

Zelena didn't answer, her eyes were glued to the screen. She watched as Dorothy splashed a bucket of water onto the hideous wicked witch. The witch on the screen melted into a puddle.

"That's ridiculous," Emma scoffed.

Zelena faced her girlfriend.

"What?"

"It's ridiculous how the Wicked Witch is defeated."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, she's suppose to be this powerful witch and she's vanquished by a bucket of water," Emma explained. "That's not an ending. If you ask me, there's a lot more to the Wicked Witch than we know."

Zelena smiled at Emma.

"What?" Emma asked.

"You have no idea how incredibly sexy you are right now, Swan."

Zelena resumed kissing Emma with intense desire.

"Bedroom..." Zelena moaned into the kiss. "Now."

Emma easily lifted Zelena up and carried her to the bedroom. Zelena got lost in the passion and lust. She forgot all about revenge and dark curses. Zelena focused her attention on the blonde who was currently kissing her neck. Yes, revenge was the furthest thing from Zelena's mind. Her mind was clouded in a haze of colors, somewhere over the rainbow.


	5. Chapter 4: It All Comes Rushing Back

Chapter 4: It All Comes Rushing Back

Zelena awoke the next morning to the feeling of the sun warming her skin through Emma's bedroom window. The ginger groaned. Her body ached from the previous night's activities, but it was a good sort of ache. Zelena's limbs were still entangled with the limbs of her blonde girlfriend. She thought about the woman that she was currently sharing a bed with. Emma Swan, her girlfriend. The Savior, the key to her destruction. Zelena was conflicted. On the one hand, she was so close to revenge. On the other hand, she was starting to develop real feelings for the blonde. Falling for the Savior had not been part of Zelena's plan. She couldn't let this infatuation get in the way of her revenge. 'That's all this is,' Zelena told herself. 'It's just an infatuation.' As carefully as she could, trying not to disturb Emma, Zelena detangled their limbs and stood up from the bed. She scoured the bedroom for her clothes and slipped them on. Zelena's movements must have woke Emma up, because the blonde began o stir. Emma's hand reached out and felt the empty side of the bed that had just been occupied by her girlfriend.

"Zelena," Emma's voice was muffled by her pillow. "Come back to bed."

The ginger chuckled at the still half unconscious woman.

"You should get dressed Emma," Zelena said. "It's nearly ten in the morning and I'm sure that Henry will be home soon."

"Fine," Emma huffed. She sat up in bed and looked at Zelena. "Nice bed head, honey," Emma said with a mocking grin. Zelena returned the grin.

"I could say the same about you, dear." Zelena tossed a bra and panties set at Emma. "Now get dressed," Zelena said. "Unless you want to talk to Henry about the birds and the bees."

Emma grimaced. "God, no!"

The blonde quickly got dressed. Just in time too, because she heard the sound of the apartment door opening and closing.

"Mom? I'm home!"

"Be right out, Henry!"

Emma left her bedroom and was followed by Zelena.

"Hey kid. How was your sleep over?"

"It was good. Avery let me borrow his new video game," Henry said.

He quirked an eyebrow at his mother when he saw Zelena.

"And how was your sleepover?"

"Very funny kid."

Henry laughed and then greeted Zelena.

"Hey Zelena."

"Good morning Henry."

"Kid," Emma said. "Why don't you show Zelena that new videogame you were talking about? I'll make brunch for all of us."

"Dear," Zelena said. "I'm sure Henry doesn't want to play his videogames with me."

"What's the matter Zelena?" Henry asked "Afraid you'll lose?"

Zelena glared at Henry. She was never one to back down from a challenge. Especially, one from a twelve year old boy.

"Alright," Zelena said. "You're on!"

Henry and Zelena went into the living room where Henry set up the game. Emma went into the kitchen and started scrambling eggs for three. While Emma cooked, she could hear Zelena getting frustrated with the game.

"Bloody hell!" Zelena shouted. "You're cheating Henry!"

"I don't have to cheat," Henry said. "You're just naturally bad at video games."

Zelena grumbled under her breath. Henry just laughed at his mom's girlfriend's antics. Emma served the eggs on plates and set the table. She then poured three glasses of orange juice and set everything on the table. She called Henry and Zelena to the table. Emma and Zelena sat side by side at the table and Henry sat across from them. Emma held Zelena's hand under the table while they ate. The peaceful mid-morning meal was disrupted by the ringing Emma's cell phone.

"Crap!" Emma said. "I bet that's work. Excuse me for a moment."

Emma stood up from the table and answered her phone. She didn't bother to look at the caller I.D.

"Emma Swan speaking."

"Swan! Don't hang up."

"Who...?"

"It's Killian Jones. Don't hang up."

"Why the hell shouldn't I?"

"Please, just hear me out."

"Fine. Give me a second."

Emma pulled the phone away from her ear and spoke to her son and girlfriend.

"I've got to take this. I'll be right back."

Emma went to her room where she was out of earshot. "Talk," Emma said into the phone.

"I know you don't believe me about your family..."

"Damn right I don't."

"I can prove it."

"How?"

"Meet with me," Killian said. "I'll explain everything in person."

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"All I'm asking for is for you to hear me out."

"Fine," Emma sighed. "Where do you want me to meet you?"

Twenty minutes later, Emma was waiting at the established meeting location for Killian Jones. She had asked Zelena to watch Henry while she took care of same work related business. Emma hated lying to Zelena, but if this Jones turned out to be dangerous she didn't want her son and girlfriend to be involved. Suddenly, someone tapped Emma on her shoulder. She jumped and spun around.

"Easy, Swan," Killian said. "It's just me."

"Right. Just the crazy man," Emma said. "No big deal."

"I'm not crazy and I can prove it."

"Alright. Let's hear it."

From out of his pocket, Killian pulled out a small, blue glass vile.

"What is that?" Emma asked.

"This," Killian held up the vile. "Is going to explain everything. All you have to do, is drink it."

Emma looked at Killian as if he had suddenly grown two heads. "No way am I drinking that," she said. "That could be drugged or something."

"It's not drugged. You just have to trust me."

"Why should I?"

"Use your superpower, Emma," Killian said. "See if I'm lying."

Emma was nearly stunned into silence.

"How do you know about my superpower?"

"I've told you," he said. "You and I have met before."

Killian held up the vile again. Emma stared at it for a minute. 'I must be losing my mind,' she thought to herself. Emma snatched the vile out of Killian's hand. She pulled the cork out and hesitated for a moment. Emma put the vile to her lips and drank. Dozens of Images flashed before Emma's eyes. A younger Henry, carrying a large storybook. A small town in Maine. A sign that read, "Welcome to Storybrooke." Finding out fairytales were real. Fighting a dragon. Waking Henry up from a Sleeping Curse. Meeting her parents, Snow White and Prince Charming. Henry's other mother Regina. Going to Neverland. Fighting Pan. Regina giving Emma her memories. Crossing the town line. Emma gasped.

"Hook?"

Killian Jones, also known as Captain Hook gave a lopsided grin.

"Aye, love," he said "Welcome back, Swan."

Emma was still in shock from the onslaught of memories and ignored the pirate when he called her "love."

"What are you doing here?"

"Your family is in danger. I received a message from your mother. Asking me to find you."

"Did she say why?"

Killian shook his head no. "Only that there was a powerful evil and they needed your help to fight it. You have to come with me. Back to Storybrooke."

"Hook, I can't just pick and leave," Emma said. "I've got a life here. Henry has school and friends. I've got a girlfriend..."

"You mean the redhead?"

"Yes," Emma answered. "And I can't just leave her."

"Your family needs you, Swan."

"I got that," Emma said. "I wanted to help them, but I've got a really good life here."

Killian opened his mouth to speak, but Emma interuppted.

"Just give me the rest of the day to think about it. Come by my apartment tonight and I'll have an answer by then."

Hook agreed to Emma's terms and the two of them parted ways. Emma headed back to her apartment, lost in thought. She couldn't believe it. In a matter of seconds, her whole life had come crashing down. All of her memories of raising Henry, of having a good life with her son, had all been a lie. At least the last year hadn't been and the last six months in New York had been real. Emma had built herself a good life her in the Big Apple. She had Henry, she had a beautiful girlfriend, and a decent job. Life was good and simple. There were no curses or evil villains. Could Emma really give up her peaceful life here for all of the craziness that came with Storybrooke? However, Emma's parents were in Storybrooke. She didn't know how that was possible. The last time she saw them, they were being sent away to the Enchanted Forest. The reason why or how didn't matter right now. What did matter, was that they were in trouble. And they weren't the only people in Storybrooke that mattered to Emma. Emma thought about Regina Mills. The mayor of Storybrooke and Henry's mother. The woman who had raised Henry for ten years. It would be selfish of Emma to keep Henry away from Regina. On the other hand, Henry didn't have his memories of Regina. It would be easy to just never go back to Storybrooke. Besides, would seeing Henry and knowing that her son had no memory of her be a cruel joke on Regina? However, if her family and friends in Storybrooke were in trouble. Emma couldn't stand by and do nothing. Emma knew what she needed to do. She needed to go back to Storybrooke.

Emma Swan arrived back at her apartment. Her mind and heart were conflicted. Emma knew that she was doing the right thing by returning to Storybrooke, but the thought of possibly having to leave Zelena hurt more than she would ever admit. She entered her apartment and closed the door behind her. Emma leaned against the wooden door. The blonde could hear the sound of Zelena and Henry's laughter. She smiled to herself and wondered if this would be the last time she heard that sound. If she went back to being the Savior, would Emma ever be this happy again? Emma walked further into her apartment and saw Henry and Zelena sitting on the sofa, playing Henry's videogame.

"Hey, you two," Emma said when she came into view. "Having fun?"

"Hi, Mom," Henry grinned at Emma when he saw her. "You're back!"

"Obviously," Emma teased.

Henry stuck his tongue out at her and Emma only laughed.

"Hello, my dear," Zelena interrupted the mother and son banter. "Did you get that work situation figured out?"

"Uh, sort of," Emma said. "Hey, kid. Pause the game for a little bit and go to your room. I need to talk to Zelena."

Henry didn't argue with his mother. He could sense that whatever she needed to say to Zelena was serious. Henry saved the game and hit pause. He left the living room and sat down next to Zelena.

"Whatever we need to talk about must be pretty serious," Zelena said.

"Yeah, Zelena," Emma said. "It is."

Zelena frowned. "Emma, darling," the ginger said. "You're worrying me."

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be."

"Just tell me what's going on," Zelena said.

Emma breathed deeply to steady her nerves. "You know how I just came back from dealing with a work situation?"

Zelena nodded her head yes.

"It wasn't really work related," Emma said. "I was meeting an old friend, his name is Killian Jones. He came to the city to ask for my help. Well, actually to help some mutual friends of ours."

"Emma, why didn't you just tell me?" Zelena inquired. "I would have understood that you need to help your friends."

"I know. I know," Emma said. "It's just that these friends of mine, they live in Maine. And to help them would mean that I would have to leave New York. Zelena, I don't know how long I'll be gone."

"That's alright, dear."

"It is?" Emma asked bewildered.

"Of course it is," Zelena said. "I'll just go with you." The redhead said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What? Zelena, I can't ask you to just up and leave New York."

"You're not asking me," Zelena said. "I'm volunteering to go with you."

"You'd...you," Emma stuttered. "You would really come with me to Maine? Just so I can help my friends."

Zelena leaned forward and gave Emma a soft kiss against her lips.

"You have to ask?"

Emma kissed Zelena back.

"You are amazing."

"I know," Zelena said. "So tell me, what kind of trouble are these friends of yours in?"

Emma chewed on her bottom lip. She had to be careful about how much she told Zelena.

"It's complicated and...um...personal. I don't think my friends would want me to share..."

"Say no more," Zelena interrupted. "Believe me, I understand wanting to keep things private. I'll just be tagging along to provide you with moral support."

"Thank you, Zelena," Emma said. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate you offering to come with me."

"Don't mention it, darling. Besides, it will be refreshing to get out of the city for awhile. Speaking of which, when are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow," Emma said. "In the morning."

"Well, I suppose I should go to my apartment and pack."

Zelena stood up from the sofa, but not before kissing Emma's lips. The redhead may be a villain in disguise. Yet, she didn't deny that she enjoyed kissing Emma. The blonde's lips always tasted like a mixture of vanilla and cinnamon. A taste that Zelena didn't even know she liked until she and Emma had had their first kiss.

"By the way, dear," Zelena said. "Where in Maine did you say we are going?"

"It's a little town called Storybrooke," Emma answered. "We're going to Storybrooke, Maine."


End file.
